


Heartfelt

by Lightlana



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightlana/pseuds/Lightlana
Summary: “May your light shine within the darkness” that’s what they use to tell me all the time. However, all I saw was pitch blackness, no light. Where did we go wrong, why did you have to go find a shadow? Why wasn’t I enough? As I watch a man I thought was a friend destroy all I knew, hurt those I love. As I lose all hope I felt the strength of familiar arms hold me and with one swing of his keyblade, vanish into the light.Master Lana is daughter to Terra and Aqua. After her world and family are suddenly gone she becomes the youngest Keyblade Master in history. When the worlds start to disappear Lana has been order by Yen Sid to find the Keyblade chosen one in Traverse Town. This takes place in Kingdom Hearts 1, all Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney owns there character.





	1. Where it all began

**Hello this is Light, this is my first fan fiction it is set in Kingdom hearts and I plan to make this into a series, I hope you enjoy :3**

 

 

 

 

 

“May your light shine within the darkness” that’s what they use to tell me all the time. However, all I saw was pitch blackness, no light. Where did we go wrong, why did you have to go find a shadow? Why wasn’t I enough? As I watch a man I thought was a friend destroy all I knew, hurt those I love. As I lose all hope I felt the strength of familiar arms hold me and with one swing of his keyblade, vanish into the light.

 

It’s been ten years since that day, the day my home swallowed into darkness. My name is Lana; I am the youngest ever to be named master at age 12. I traveled to  
many worlds and did nothing but learn. Mastering everything, I can get my hands on. Master Yen Sid called me here today to inform me of the disappence of the worlds.

“It has been a while Master Lana”

“You called me here old man”

“I see manners haven’t approved, such a shame…”

“What do you want Sid.”

“I sent Mickey to investagate the disappearance of the worlds, we need your help.”  
As much as I want to say no to him, I can’t ignore the threat to the worlds, I’m no that heartless. I became a wielder to prevent this stuff.

“Very well, where should I start” I said

“Head to Traverse Town, find the new wielder and guide him to his fate.”

“That’s it, we don’t have time to train a newbie the ropes Sid.”

“Please Lana, I know it’s unorthodox but I know if anyone can do it it’s you.”

Damn I hate when he pulls that card, but why me, Mickey is better at this than me. Okay Lana the universe is ending can’t be choosy with your choices right now.

“Very well, I shall find him.”  
“  
Thank you.”

As weird as this sounds, the old man knows how to handle life threating situations, as shady as his methods are. As I turn my back towards him I look over my and said

“Have you found her yet?”

He looks a me with sad eyes, “No…I’m still looking though, I’m not giving up on them yet.”

"You should…Their not coming back Sid.”

“Lana please don’t lose hope, I know it’s tough losing your family, but I believe your parents and Ven are still alive.”

“Sid…”

“Lana please.” He begged, “Don’t you miss them?”

“How can I miss someone who I barley remember being there in the first place.”

I know it’s heartless, I am sad they are not around, but I can’t muster up anything that makes me miss them. Besides, they are the ones that left first. As I turn my back to them I walk out of Yen Sid’s office I summon my guilder with my keyblade as light engulfs me and wraps me in my light purple armor I ride my bike into the cosmos I see a familiar light it the distance. That was the day before I met Sora, and I had no idea what I was truly getting myself into.

**NOTES:**  
**I know it was short but if this does well I will make longer chapters, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment on how you think it was and I hope to see you soon.**  
** <3 L**


	2. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is chapter two, it is a little longer than the last one I will make each a little longer until I get use to this writing thing. anyway hope you enjoy leave a comment.

As I prepare to land in Traverse Town I felt guilty for what I said to Yen Sid. I know he wants to do what is right and save my parents and Ven, but he wasn’t there. I saw what happened, I saw what became of my father, I saw the condition Ven was in, I saw my mother as she turned her back on me and never came back. I don’t blame her for not coming back, or maybe I do. I don’t know…Man this got depressing fast, my focus should be on this new rookie. I still don’t believe I’m right for this. I know Mickey is busy, with whatever that rascal king does. He’s a lot nicer than I am, and more patient. I'm going to have to get straight into it and take this kid to some training grounds. _He’s probably confused and scared Lana, try to be gentle._ Right, gentle I’m good at that. As I reform into my usual clothing I open the doors and look upon the sleepy, lantern lit town.

“Alright, where are you kid…” I mumble to myself.

As I look around I notice an item shop in the distance. Wonder if Cid still works there, as I open the doors a blonde haired middle aged man sits in his chair and reads a magazine with a woman in a bikini leaning against an airship.

“I thought this a ‘Family Friendly’ establishment.” I said with air quotes.

“Oh Welcome to the shop how may I-….oh.”

“Really? I’ve been gone for 2 years and that’s what I get ‘oh’.”

“Well, every time you’re here you tend to set something on fire.” He states.

“You accidentally set a couple peonies on fire and you’re marked for life.”

“Yeah, MY peonies…” he states with sad eyes.

I sighed, “Look Cid I’m in a hurry, I need to find someone. He holds a great power which is unstable and he needs to be trained or he will hurt himself. The worlds are in danger and I’ve been ordered to train him.”

“Oh…I think I know who you are talking about.” He said with a raised eyebrow

“Really?” I gasped.

“Yeah, a kid with spiky brown hair came in here not that long ago from a world that was swallowed up by darkness. Desti-something, anyway he should be with Leon and them.”

“Leon...?” I asked.

“Oh you know Squall; he goes by that now.” He replied.

“Why?”

“Beats me.” He said as he shrugs.

“Okay…Thanks, is he at the apartments?” I asked.

“Yeah, and be careful, heartless are being spotted more often than normal. Keep your guard up.” He warned.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” As I turn my back to him and head out the shop, he say,

“Hey, wait you’ll need these.”

As I turn my head he threw me a couple of potions and an ether.

“On the house.”

“Aww you do care.” I said sarcastically

“Shut up and get going.” He snapped.

“You stopped me.” I said with a smirk

“Out.”

I walked out of the shop and into the town, I make my way to the apartments. However, as soon as I walked out the door, heartless appear. They were just shadows, easy stuff.

“Alright boys I’m in a hurry so I’ll make this quick.”

I summoned my Keyblade, The Butterfly Effect. A dark purple colored Keyblade, with a black butterfly at the tip with razor sharp wings surrounded by black and purple flowers. On the base of the blade is a sword with an inscription on the side in an ancient language. The handle is black with purple butterfly wings surrounding it and the keychain is a purple wayfinder with a small black crown in the middle. With my blade I used Stopza and slashed my enemies before they knew what hit them. As the spell wore off the heartless disappeared and I moved on. As I head towards the apartments I spot Squall and the kid Cid described jumping out of a window with a Keyblade at hand. _That must be him!_ As I run towards him I am surrounded by heartless. I use Thundaga to obliterate them. Once they got out of my way I ran after the boy, it seems he was heading towards the Third District. When I got to the district center I saw the boy about to be attacked from behind by a shadow. I summon my blade and slashed it before it could attack. The boy turned around and looked at me with wide blue eyes. I don’t know why but he looks just like Ven, I mean he’s darker skinned and brunet, but his eyes, however, it’s like Ven is in front of me.  
When he was about to run I shouted,

“Wait! I’m a friend, my name is Lana.” I said as I stretched out my hand.

He looks me with questioning eyes than soften.

“I’m So-” He was interrupted suddenly by a loud blast that came from the top of the stairs and I saw a familiar looking dog and duck heading towards us. I push the boy and myself out of the way and they landed hard onto the cement ground. I looked at them closely and knew immediately who they were, I don’t believe it.

“Oh, the Key!” they exclaim looking at the boy’s Keyblade. Then they looked at me and were in shock. The duck got up and yelled,

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”

“That’s what I should be saying, why aren’t you with your Ki-” I was cut off as the ground started to rumble. Pieces of armor started to come out of nowhere and merge together, it was a Guard Armor.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, what do you think so far? I have so many ideas for this story I would like to here what you think.   
> <3 L


	3. All for one, and one for all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Kingdom Hearts..., I don’t believe it.  
> “Oh, the Key!” they exclaim looking at the boy’s Keyblade. Then they looked at me and were in shocked. The duck got up and yelled  
> “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”   
> “That what I should be saying, why aren’t you with your Ki-” I was cut off as a as a the ground started to rubble. Then pieces of armor started to came out merge together, it was a Guard Armor.  
> Fuck.
> 
> Now on Kingdom Hearts.....

Some one out there must really hate me, or find it amusing in my suffering. The Court Magician and the Captain of the guard for the kingdom of Disney, who were sworn to protect their King, is not with their King. Now not the time Lana, remember the giant heatless in front of you. I summon Butterfly Effect and turn my back to the three behind me.

“Okay we’ll discuss this after we take care of this guy, kid leave this to us just don’t get to close to him.”

“What?! No way I can handle him!” he yelled back.

Damn this kid is not going to make it easy on me, but we don’t have time for this. I turn towards the enemy in front of us and ready for him. The heatless march towards us and started to do a spin attack with his flowing arms. I manage to doge him and started to whaled on him arms. Donald was spamming fire spells at the thing and Goofy was doing his signer spin shield attack. The kid was doing some basic attacks on was hitting the giants feet with some strong attacks. When it seems like everything was going good the heartless mange to hit the kid good in the face.

“Shit, Curaga!” I said as I raised my keyblade in the air and a green flower form over the kid’s head and got him to his feet. _I see your healing timing hasn’t improved Donald._

As we mange to destroy the Armor’s arms and feet the armor is now spinning using his torso. I’ve had enough of this. I raised my blade over my head to my side, and cherry blossoms flew around me. I close my eyes and in the blink of an eye cut the monster in two. As what left of his body fell to the ground, his helmet rolled of his top and the heart flew out into darkness and the armor evaporated into air. As I managed to catch my breath I turn to face the others.

“Are you guys alright?”

“I think we’re good, gawsh that was something there Master Lana.”

“Hmph, you didn’t need to show off.” Donald mumbled.

_One of these days I’m going to roast that duck._

I looked to the who kid had a looked of confusion at me I walked to him and said, “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He said out of breathe

“Okay good, cause we need you in top form.”

“What?” he said

“My name is Lana, I am a Keybalde Master, I have been sent here to find the newest chosen one and train them in the way of the wielder.”

“Wha- I don’t have time for that, I have to find my friends Riku and Kairi.”

“Okay, how about you start from the beginning.”

He explained how his world fell into darkness and that he ended up here in Traverse Town with the Keyblade and ran into Squall and his gang looking for his missing friends. If they aren’t here that means they maybe…

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“It’s-

“Forget it!”

I turned my head to the loud duck as he squawks at me.

“We have been ordered by the Queen to find the key and follow him to find the King.”

“Well I was ordered by Master Yen Sid to find the chosen one and train him.”

“Since when do care about Master Yen Sid, last I checked you only care about yourself.”

“Since worlds started to disappear and the princesses of heart started to go missing!”

“HEY!”

We turn our heads to the source of the interruption, the kid was looking at us like he was going to snap. He let out a breathe and then said

“So you guys are looking for me?”

We all look at him and then nod.

Then out a nowhere Squall and Yuffie come up from behind him. “They too have been looking for the key.” Squall said with Yuffie nodded afterwards

“Once again you have great timing Squall” I said sarcastically.

“It’s Leon…” he said in a flat tone.

“Whatever, look I can’t just leave an untrained keyblade wielder without even knowing the fundamentals.”

“Forget it I’m not going with you, I don’t even know you!” the kid yelled

“Kid this isn’t a field day for me either, I would whether investigate then babysit. If I let you go without no proper knowledge and training you will hurt yourself and others. So I don’t care if I have to drag your ass by that spiky mess of a thing you call hair.” I said.

He was about it retaliate when suddenly Goofy said.

“Hey, why not come with us, we can travel to other worlds on our vessel.”

“Maybe you should go with him, that way you can train him and continue your investigation _Master_.” Squall said towards me.

I was about to argue then I thought that it wasn’t such a terrible idea. _Damnit, I hate it when he is right_. I can find out what happen to the other princesses, and maybe answer why the worlds are disappearing rapidly.

“You…might have a point...”

“Forget it! You’re not going!” The Duck yelled.

“Oh, come on Donald Master Lana is a good person. Beside she was sent by Master Yen Sid, we can’t just ignore that.” Said Goofy.

“What about me I need to find Riku and Kairi!” the kid yelled.

“Kid,if they aren’t here….”

“Of course we’ll find them.” Donald said with certainty.

I looked at him then saw him and Goofy whisper. _Hmph and they call me untrustworthy_.

“Sora, Go with them, especially if you wan to find your friends.” Said Squall.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But you can’t come looking like that. Understand?” Donald suddenly said. “No frowning. No sad face. Okay?”

“Yeah, ya gotta look funny like us!” said Goofy.

After Donald pushed his face away he said “This boat runs on happy faces.”

“Happy?” The Kid said with his face looking down.

We just stare at him and wonder if the kid was alright. _Well, he did just lose his, Donald can’t possibly thin he’s in any mood to.._

And as soon as I thought that the kid stated to shake and look up at up with the biggest and creepiest grin I have seen in a long time.

“Cheese!”

The area was quiet then suddenly Goofy Donald burst out laughing and said, “That’s one funny face!”

“…..”

The kid stood and said, “Okay, why not? I’ll go with guys.”

“Donald Duck.”

“Name’s Goofy.”

“I’m Sora.”

They all look at me with their hands out wanting me to do the same. _Oh come on…Ugh._

“Okay, fine…” I said with my hand stretch out.

“All for one, and one for all.” Goofy said with euthisiasum.

As we put our hands together, at the time I thought it was just a stupid and cheesy ritual. I would have never guess that would be the start of an long and unforgettable adventure.

 

 

 

 

_**Somewhere in Hollow Bastion at the Castle.** _

 

A dark room with a green light magical hologram with the four heroes in the middle of it. And surrounding it is five dark figures.

“That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who’d have thought it?”

“Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child’s strength is not his own.”

“Why don’t we turn him into a Heartless? Ha HA HAA. That’ll settle things quick enough.”

“And the brat’s friends are the king’s lackeys, and the daughter of that damn Terra. Swoggle me eyes’ they’re all bilge rats by the look of them. Obviously the girl didn’t get her parents good looks, must have skipped a generation.”

“You’re not prize yourself, Hahahaha.”

“Shut Up!”

“Enough.”

A shadow arouse from the dark entrance and reveled a tall and greened skinned woman in a long black robe with terrifying black horns on the top of her head.

“The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…”

As she looks into the hologram of the four heroes with her yellow eyes and said, “Ahh, how this flower has grown. You would never imagine she just a frighten child with no home, or family to go back to…Maybe, we should unite this lost orphan to her beloved family, I bet her father must miss her so….”

 

 

“Achoo!” I sneezed.

_What..Is someone talking about me? Oh well it’s probably not important._

As I stand here watching as Sora says his goodbyes to the group, Squall comes up from behind and said.

“So about his friends? Do you think he will really find them?”

“If they’re not here, I don’t know where they might have gone. Or if they are even in a world that is safe.” I said

“Well if their as strong as him they might have a chance, anyway give the kid a break it’s rough. You and I both know what’s like to lose a home.” He said.

“You’re one to talk, you through fireballs at him.”

“Ahh, Cid told you that.”

“No, you just did.”

He looked at me with a smirk and then serious again.

“Look just be careful, who knows what might be behind this madness. Just be careful Lana.”

“Oh, keep talking like that and I might give Rinoa a run for her money.”

“I’m serious” he said as he gives me a serious look.

“Hey, fighting the unknown and protecting the Realm of Light is my job.”

“Also causing chaos wherever you go is a talent only you know.”

“Hey, it gets the job done.” As he shakes his head with a smirk, Sora Donald and Goofy came over.

“You ready, it might be a while before we come back.”

“I ready.” He said with confidence.

“Okay.” I said as I turn towards the entrance to leave this world.

“Okay, we need to investage and find whose responsible for the worlds disappearing and the kidnap of the princesses.”

“And find the King!”

“And find the King…”

“And find Riku and Kairi!”

“…And find Riku and Kairi…”

_God this is going to be a long one isn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been a while, college drains a lot out of me. Any way I hope you like it, thank you from reading, and leave a comment. If you love it that's great, it you hate my guts that's wonderful. I hope you have a nice day.  
> <3 L


	4. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little introduction

_Darkness clouds my visions as I snuggle in it’s warmth that is my bed, safety and security was something I took for granted as a child. Out of nowhere I feel strong arms lift me up and curl me in their embrace. I barely open my eyes, only seeing a showy face and out of control hair. I for some reason cannot identify this stranger, yet Somehow had never felt this comfortable in years than in this stranger’s arms._

_“Come Sunshine, there is something I want to show you.” The Stranger said softly as he carried me through the threshold of my room._

_I yawned “Mmmmmhhhmmmm, where are we going?” I said as I rubbed my eyes of their crud._

_As we moved forward, the moon light shine a little more on his face and reveled his white pearly teeth as he smiled._

_“Something truly radiant and wonderful, my heart.”_

After that my eyelids opened and the first thing I saw was a plain gray ceiling and suddenly remember the events the transpire.

 

_Some of the Princesses of Heart go missing and the worlds start disappearing at alarming rates, more than normal. My contacts are no help and some even gone missing from gathering information. And the crown jewel of this crap strike is the old man who I haven’t even seen or heard in YEARS suddenly tells me, no ORDERS me a Keyblade Master that I need to train this newbie the ropes. When my skills can be doing oh, I don’t know SAVING THE UNIVERSE FROM DARKNESS._

_You know better than to doubt Yen Sid Lana, he is literally in the center of the universe and know when things are transpiring._

**_~~He didn’t know what would happen to them…or he did know and he let them d-~~ _ **

“Okay time to get up.” I said as I stretch my arms and head for the showers.

 

As I freshen up I looked into a mirror and notice the bags under my eyes getting bigger. I let my fingers gently brush against the scar across my right eye. I dropped my hand down and look towards the sink

 

_Keep it together Lana, remember what your training has taught you. You can’t change the past, but you can do something about the present. This Sora didn’t do anything wrong, (that you know of…) and you are still searching for the cause to this shitstorm. Also it is curious how the proud King of Disney suddenly up and vanish leaving his Queen alone and in charge. And sending his Arcane Advisor and Captain of the Guard on a journey to find the Key._

As I raised my head up and looked in the mirror, I see is a scarred woman with years of tiredness a head of her age.

 

“Well, the worlds aren’t going to save themselves.”

 

 

 

As I head to the control room I notice Donald at the steering wheel and Goofy ant the navigation station talking to what seems to be Chip and Dale about coronations. My eye steer to Sora looking out to the stars with Awe and child like wonder.

 

I make my way over and look at him, “Now that we are out of his Duckfulness hearing range, how are you feeling? Has any of this final set in for you?”

 

He turns his head at me and looks at me with eyes screaming with all sorts of emotions.

 

“Scared, excited, doubtful, strange, the list goes on. I would have never thought that I would be out here without my friends. I was hoping that I watch the stars with Riku and Kairi, not with people I just met no offense.”

 

“None taken, I would question your sanity if you didn’t have some sense of self. I understand you’re confuse and scared, especially with the magical weapon your posse out of no where. However, you must understand that you have no idea the damage it can cost to yourself and others. I know you want to find your friends and that’s okay but you need to be prepare for what we’re about to face out there.”

 

He looked at me with concerned eyes, then looked down and stared at his dominate hand. With a squeeze in his hand and he closed his eyes.

 

“I don’t understand any of this, of keyblades, heartless and of hearts of people and worlds. It’s hard to process, all I wanted to do was to travel and see different worlds with my friends. I want them here and safe with me.”

 

As I look at him more, I see is a kid that in anyway wanted no part of this crap that is laid apron him. Of suddenly losing his family and friends, of a losing his home and have nowhere else to turn to than a talking duck and dog and to a weirdly dress woman telling him that he can easily create chaos with one swing of his oversized key.

 

_He’s just a kid after all...man I’m such a jerk_

 

“Do not worry, we’ll figured this out.” I kneel down and face him head on, “I won’t lie to you, this is going to be difficult. We are in the middle of a disaster that is to important to ignore. Worlds are disappearing like yours, and I can’t leave that be. I know this sucks and it’s a lot to take in, but you can’t give now. If not for yourself, then for your friends. They need you to be strong so you can find them. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials.”

 

Sora looks up with blue wide eyes and stares into your own. He closes his and then smiled “You know; you remind me of someone I know”

 

“I just have one of those faces.”

 

That got him to laugh and then he smiled at me. “Thanks, Master Lana.”

 

I stand and give him a smiled and a nod. I turn my way over to Donald and Goofy and lead my head over in a low voice.

 

“Now if you two lovely gentlemen tell me why the hell you’re not with your King and why you left your kingdom unprotected.”

 

That got Donald attention and put the ship in autopilot he turns his head towards me and goofy followed through.

 

“Well, the King left just out of no where and left a letter with Pluto saying that stars are going going out and that he needed to check it out. He ordered me and Donald to find the Key and followed him.”

 

Now that got me to looked at them with raised eyebrows. I knew Mickey for most of my life, he and Minnie offered to take care of me after my world was destroyed and my parents disappear. I knew he felt guilty for not being able to save my family and wanted to make amends in his own way. I did stay with them for two years until I begged mickey to leave me with Yen Sid to train and become a Keyblade Master. I liked Mickey, and knew he would do anything to protect his Kingdom, but leaving his Kingdom and Queen unprotected and have his left and right hand go on a wild goose chase. Something doesn’t seem right

 

“So what, did he tell you what to do after you find him?”

 

They looked at me and then at each other then shook their heads at the same time.

 

I looked down and said, “Of course he didn’t, that would be to easy and make too much sense.”

 

That sent Donald off, “What would know, you have been gone for more than four years without so much as a word on what you were doing! Causing nothing but Yen Sid problems, worrying him and the King thinking you don’t care. Which you obviously don’t.”

 

_This Son of a –_ As I was about to rip him a new one. We all turn our heads to the beeping sound which signals a new world ahead. We all turn to the screen and see the new world. It was a strange looking world, kind of like something from an abstract art. We turn to one another and I said, “Okay let’s make this clear, the worlds need us right now. We are the only ones who can find out what’s going on and save our friends. We argue all we want when this is over, for right now people we love are in danger. I won’t stand here and bicker while people are getting hurt, I’ll put my issue if you can do the same ‘kay?”

 

Donald looked at me then at Goofy and then sighed

 

“Okay, for the King.”

 

“For the King.”

 

I turn my way from Donald to the world, praying their will be answers there.

 

“Alright then, let’s see what’s in store for us shall we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry it's been months, this has been one hell of a summer. I still have college so I can't guaranteed it won' t happen again. However it's good to be back, hope you like this chapter :3


End file.
